H.U.E.
Heuristic Unified Entity also known as H.U.E. is an AI who helps Gary on his adventures. Appearance During Season 1 he had no body but in Season 2 he did have a body of a small robot. Personality Early in the series, H.U.E. follows a strict set of rules and expects other passengers, particularly Gary, to do the same. He will go as far as to physically fling Gary out of bed or forcibly close doors within his range. He is stern and serious for the most part, but will attempt to joke around occasionally. He tends to have a "glass half-empty" mindset when it comes to Gary's plans and expectations, and won't hesitate to bring up his doubts or basic facts that could play a part in Gary's antics. Although he is an artificial intelligence, he is far from emotionless. He has been shown expressing sentimental feelings and concerns for the friends he's made. Though he seems to always disagree with Gary's impulsive and reckless decisions, he sees Gary's good side and knows him better than most people. He is very loyal to Gary, promising to never leave his side during his last 9 minutes of oxygen, and stating that it was an honour to be his friend. As the series progresses, assumingly from Gary's influence, H.U.E. seems to loosen up and become much more lenient. He is prone to becoming jealous of A.V.A.'s constant upstaging him as the Crimson Light's AI. He is socially awkward with almost all of the other crew members, but makes attempts to bond with them regardless. During Season 2, H.U.E. develops an inferiority complex by no longer feeling useful in any way. However, with the help of Mooncake he manages to overcome it and find his own value and self-esteem. Skills & Abilities * Artificial Intelligence: Originally an AI aboard the Galaxy One, H.U.E operates most of the ship's basic functions. This includes opening and closing doors, lightfolding, and providing an elaborate security system from intruders and/or outside interference. He also has the ability to transfer his AI system into different forms, such as Gary's helmet or into a functioning robot body. * Physical Form: After the events of the first season, H.U.E. is given access to a robot body. His body is short and hefty, and as a result, his movement speed is not up to par. This has proven to be an inconvience for the other members of the Crimson Light. * Stretchable Limbs: H.U.E.'s mechanics allow him to stretch his arms and legs to immeasurable distances. He mainly uses this ability as a means to reach high places, avoid taking damage, or escape when needed. This is most evidently used in "The Set Up" and "Descent Into Darkness". * Screen Projector: Located on the center of H.U.E.'s body is a circular screen projector, allowing others to see a visualization of the ship and the galaxy outside of it. However, due to the small size and poor quality, it makes it difficult for viewers to see what is being shown. * Flight: H.U.E.'s hands and feet contain rocket engines, allowing him to fly much faster than his regular moving speed. Both him and A.V.A. discover this ability on accident while trying to recover a Dimensional Key in "Descent Into Darkness". Weapons None. Family None. Voice Actor Tom Kenny. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Single Category:AI Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Alive Category:Active